Una mano para coger
by koukacs
Summary: Yamato y Sora quieren ser más íntimos. Primero, necesitan hablar de la oscuridad en sus corazones. Reto para SkuAg de Proyecto 1-8.
Reto de Proyecto 1-8 para SkuAg. Ella me pidió:

Características: Yamato y Sora tienen pesadillas relativas a la oscuridad. Lo hablan, puede ser como amigos o ya como pareja, te dejo todo a libertad.

 **Una mano para coger**

Iba a ser su primera dormida en la casa de Yamato. Los dos ya tenían 20 años y habían sido novios por mucho tiempo, pero el rubio quiso esperar. Él quería tener certeza de que ambos estaban listos para expresar su amor de forma física. No que eso fuera algo que ellos considerasen de máxima importancia. Era apenas otro modo de acercarse al otro.

Un modo intenso.

Pero había otro motivo que hizo a Yamato querer esperar tanto y que hizo a Sora estar de acuerdo. Más allá del deseo de acercarse del otro, existía el miedo inherente a la intimidad: la sensación de se estar vulnerable.

Era un terror que los acometía desde los primeros días de noviazgo. Aunque en aquel tiempo tenía más que ver con miradas.

 _¿Si la miro por mucho tiempo, ella va a notarlo?_

 _¿Si lo miro así, él lo verá?_

Sabían en teoría que el otro no los rechazaría. A sus ojos, el otro era alguien grandioso y lleno de amor. Más el miedo estaba fuertemente arraigado. Había estado presente desde la niñez. Y aunque hubiesen hecho grandes esfuerzos para derribar las barreras alrededor de sus almas, aquella fuerza oscura conseguía atraparlos.

En muchas de las noches en el mundo digital, cuando no tenían certeza de si estaban dormidos o no, la sensación de que algo apretaba sus corazones regresaba. Y la voz, nacida de su soledad, les hablaba con su característica frialdad.

 _Nadie te necesita._

 _Nadie te quiere._

 _No sirves para nada._

 _No puedes ayudar a nadie._

 _Solo decepcionas a las personas._

 _Eres inútil._

 _Eres un desastre de ser humano._

Por un tiempo, Sora creyó que aquello era la oscuridad de la cueva digital hablándole. Pero sabía que no era cierto. Yamato le había explicado que no se trataba tanto de algo externo, sino de algo dentro de ellos que invocaba esa desolación.

A Yamato no le gustaba recordar la experiencia en la cueva. Algo que sus pesadillas nunca le permitirían olvidar.

No quería seguir manteniendo aquello dentro de sí. No quería seguir sintiendo que alejaba a su amada. Si iba a tener intimidad física con Sora, primero tenía que ser completamente honesto con ella. No más secretos.

Aquella noche, después de cenar, cuando se acostaron en la cama y Sora besó su cuello con avidez, él cogió sus manos de modo gentil y miró a la mujer por largo rato.

Y Sora lo vio, como siempre había sido capaz de verlo. Reconoció el miedo que él sentía y su silencioso pedido de ayuda. Vio su reflejo en el hombre que amaba. Sostuvo sus manos largas con firmeza y le sonrió. No exactamente una sonrisa luminosa, pero una acogedora. «-Hablemos»- fue lo que Yamato vio en sus grandes ojos.

—Hay veces, cuando estoy por dormirme, en que siento que estoy en la cueva de nuevo. —Habló despacio, sin desviar la mirada. Sus manos se quedaron frías y trémulas —. En verdad, aún sueño con la cueva, pero…

—No es la oscuridad del mundo digital… —complementó Sora. La sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios, que ahora mordía—. Jamás ha sido el poder de la oscuridad o algo así.

Él la miró con absoluta atención. Los ojos de Sora se llenaron de lágrimas y el hombre sabía que no era un llanto de simpatía. Era un dolor que venía de dentro de sus entrañas y que ahora afloraba a su piel.

—A veces ni siquiera estoy durmiendo… —Sora confesó—. Escucho aquella voz… mi propia voz… me dice tantas cosas horribles. Y cuando sueño, aún siento que me sumerjo en agua gélida. El aire se me escapa y no hay nadie para ayudarme.

Yamato la envolvió en sus brazos y la apretó. Sora lo comprimió contra su cuerpo, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del hombre.

Sollozaron.

—Sé que estoy segura… —le susurró, avergonzada—. Sé que es una tontería y que no debería sentirme así… pero no consigo evitarlo. Nunca he logrado quitar esa oscuridad de mí. Y lo siento tanto… no sé cómo puedo ayudarte en ello. No soy capaz siquiera de ayudarme a mí misma.

Él lloró cuando la escuchó llorar y no intentó ocultarlo. Besó su cabello y acarició su espalda.

—Quizá es imposible quitarnos esa oscuridad —dijo—. Quizá nunca podremos detener el miedo, pero soy feliz por tenerte en mi vida. Soy feliz porque podemos hablarnos de este modo… por permitirme que me desnude frente a ti. Gracias por hacer lo mismo.

— Yo también soy muy feliz por tenerte —le dijo Sora—. Te amo tanto…

Luego, lo besó en la boca con fuerza, y Yamato la retribuyó en intensidad. Se quitaron las ropas y se acariciaron extensivamente. Querían sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro. Deseaban unirse aún más. Necesitaban la cercanía.

Después de horas, cuando se acostaron a dormir, cogieron firmemente la mano del otro y así se quedaron hasta que el sol los iluminó por la ventana. Todas sus noches serían así. Las pesadillas disminuyeron. Pero, cuando aparecían, no había nada más que temer.

El miedo era capaz de unirlos en cuerpo y espíritu.

E incluso en la completa oscuridad, cuando sentían que el mundo iba a tragárselos, agarrarse de las manos era capaz de ponerlos de pie de nuevo.

Nunca se soltarían.

 **Ojalá lo hice bien y te guste, Sku. Perdón por el sin (?)**

 **Gracias por ayudarme. :)**

 **Dejo un quote de la obra de ficción que más amo y que me sirvió de inspiración para esa historia:**

" **There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe. (…) You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold." (Doctor Who).**


End file.
